Le Papillon d'Ivoire
by Moultipass1
Summary: Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon se sont déjà rencontrés il y a longtemps, très longtemps... Mais aucun des deux ne sait que l'autre s'en souvient.


**Fic courte qui est sortie de je ne sais trop où, j'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon petit moment, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose.**

**Spoilers : avoir vu l'épisode où on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Jane avec son père peut être utile, mais pas obligatoire (ça doit être le 2x10 je crois)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse juste avec pour quelques minutes et je les rends, promis !**

**

* * *

**

Il l'avait rencontrée.

Il l'avait rencontrée et elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les circonstances de leur première rencontre… Il n'en était pas fier. Adolescent rebelle, il avait quitté la tente où il exécutait son show sous les ordres de son père en plein spectacle. Sa décision était prise depuis quelques semaines : il ne voulait plus gagner d'argent pour le voir partir en jeux et en beuveries. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie instable, incertaine, injuste. Alors il était parti au milieu de révélations psychiques à une spectatrice, parce qu'il savait que rien ne mettrait son père hors de lui plus que ça. Et il espérait que la fureur serait suffisante pour le faire chasser.

En partant en courant, il avait soudain senti une résistance et il était tombé violemment en arrière, atterrissant dans la poussière dans un bruit sourd. Il s'était relevé après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour reprendre son souffle et avait dû baisser les yeux pour les poser sur le corps qui avait provoqué un tel choc. Dire qu'il avait été surpris de découvrir la jeune fille frêle aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre alors que lui avait eu du mal à respirer pendant plusieurs minutes.

_Regarde où tu vas ! avait-elle lancé d'une voix hargneuse.

Il avait failli répliquer de la même façon quand ses dons d'observation lui étaient brusquement revenus. En un éclair, il avait noté les cheveux noirs et la frange qui cachait presque le regard émeraude, barrière de protection contre le monde extérieur. Noté la douleur intense inscrite sur le visage. Noté les lèvres amèrement serrées, pour une raison plus profonde qu'un simple agacement à avoir été bousculée. Noté la petite main qu'elle serrait dans la sienne, appartenant à un garçon plus jeune aux mêmes yeux verts. Noté les deux autres enfants qui restaient collés à elle, comptant sur sa protection. Noté le papillon en ivoire monté sur une broche trop élaborée pour une fille de son âge et la croix en or qui pendait autour de son cou, deux souvenirs d'un être cher, sans aucun doute. Noté l'homme visiblement ivre qui les rejoignait en titubant. Et parmi toutes ces observations, c'était la douleur qui l'avait incité à se pencher vers elle pour murmurer doucement à son oreille :

_Elle t'aimait. Elle t'aime. Sois heureuse. Pour elle.

Puis un coup d'œil derrière lui l'avait informé que son père se lançait à sa poursuite, et il avait repris sa course, espérant avoir au moins un peu aidé, dans la mesure du possible, cette inconnue qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

Après plus de vingt ans, il n'avait pas oublié cette journée. Elle avait marqué un tournant dans son existence, et cette rencontre avec une Teresa Lisbon d'une douzaine d'années avait été une révélation. Celle qu'il pouvait faire plus qu'arnaquer. Qu'il pouvait mentir pour la bonne cause. Qu'il pouvait utiliser ses capacités pour ramener une lueur d'espoir dans des existences troublées.

Il ne l'avait revue que bien plus tard, après des épreuves dont il se serait bien passé, et il avait replongé dans ce regard comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle était accompagnée d'une force qu'il n'avait rencontrée que rarement par le passé. L'amertume se trouvait juste sous la surface, mais elle était noyée par la volonté d'améliorer le monde. La perte la définissait toujours, mais elle lui avait servi à devenir plus humaine. Pas comme pour lui, que la perte avait privé de toute humanité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache un sourire pour la première fois et qu'il découvre que son cœur n'était pas tout à fait aussi dur qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il s'était toujours demandé si ses paroles avaient eu une influence sur sa vie. S'il ne s'était pas trompé en supposant que c'était sa mère qu'elle avait perdue. Si elle avait réussi à être heureuse entre deux missions, entre deux criminels, entre deux drames familiaux. Si elle l'avait cru, tout simplement. Il avait aujourd'hui l'occasion de le découvrir, pourtant il ne se résignait pas à poser les questions.

Un coup d'œil vers le bureau où elle restait souvent en solitaire lui arracha un semblant de sourire. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et il se demanda un instant à quoi elle pensait. Parfois, il aurait voulu savoir réellement lire dans les pensées.

* * *

Elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle l'avait rencontré et il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les circonstances de leur première rencontre… Elle n'en était pas fière. Adolescente en deuil, faible et vulnérable, elle avait puisé dans les quelques mots d'un parfait inconnu la force dont elle avait besoin pour traverser les années difficiles qui avaient suivi. Des mots qui, elles le savaient à présent, n'avaient été qu'un mensonge. La honte qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de l'avoir cru n'avait d'égal que l'humiliation d'avoir eu besoin de cette aide éphémère.

C'était depuis ce jour qu'elle refusait toute assistance, qu'elle insistait pour tout gérer seule, qu'elle se retranchait derrière la façade d'agent inébranlable. Ne plus jamais revivre ça, ce besoin, cette dépendance, cette envie de s'accrocher à la moindre main tendue, même pour quelques secondes.

L'e-mail qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de son frère l'avait plongée dans des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouis. La présentation photos qu'il préparait pour la fête de son anniversaire contenait des clichés de leur enfance, et en particulier une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir. Un carnaval, la tente d'un adolescent médium, leur première sortie en famille depuis la mort de leur mère. La première fois qu'elle avait vu ses frères sourire depuis l'accident. La première fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils dépendaient désormais d'elle. La première fois qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée d'une vie normale.

Jusqu'à cette rencontre inattendue avec un jeune garçon qui avait chamboulé toutes ses certitudes. Un garçon qui lui avait rendu la seule chose dont elle avait besoin : l'envie. Celle de continuer à vivre.

Ces quelques secondes étaient restées gravées dans sa mémoire, et ce jusqu'au jour où elle avait aperçu à la télévision un médium en pleine ascension qui venait de décrocher son propre show hebdomadaire. Cette façon intense qu'il avait d'observer la personne à qui il s'adressait, ce sourire réconfortant, cette voix envoûtante… Tout cela faisait partie du spectacle et elle l'avait compris en apercevant la fausse larme qui roulait sur sa joue alors qu'il prétendait communiquer avec le disparu d'un spectateur.

Et cela l'avait ramenée à ce jour, des années plus tôt, où elle l'avait cru.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma la fenêtre qui affichait la photo, tentant de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'elle devait terminer avant l'audience du lendemain. Mais c'était sans compter sur le consultant, bien sûr. Toujours à l'affut du moindre changement d'humeur, même quand il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre l'invitation, puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil de bureau face à elle et demanda sans préambule :

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Rien, tout va bien.

Il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils plus parlant que n'importe quel reproche et elle poussa un soupir. Encore quelques années plus tôt, quand elle avait commencé à travailler avec lui, elle se serait débattue, aurait refusé de répondre à sa question, aurait tenté de le chasser de son bureau à grands renforts de menaces et aurait voulu éviter de se livrer. Elle avait muri. Essayer de se débarrasser de lui était une perte de temps, et il finissait toujours par savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et puis… Ses réflexions du jour n'avaient rien de secret ou de très embarrassant, elle pouvait les lui confier sans risquer de le voir les utiliser ensuite contre elle. Alors elle lâcha :

_Juste… Des souvenirs perturbants.

_De quel genre ?

Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il semblait à l'écoute, qu'il ne posait pas la question juste pour trouver une faille dans son armure, qu'il avait vraiment l'air intéressé. Méfiante, elle accepta de répondre d'un ton légèrement réticent :

_Du genre familiaux. Une sortie avec mes frères juste après la mort de ma mère, et une rencontre qui m'a laissée perplexe pendant longtemps.

Il esquissa un sourire au demi-aveu et il la vit froncer les sourcils à cette réaction qu'elle ne devait pas trouver très respectueuse. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il venait de réaliser que contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, elle se souvenait. En revanche, la nature vague de son explication indiquait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire trop. Probablement parce qu'elle pensait que lui ne se souvenait pas. Alors, pour lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, il remarqua comme s'il parlait d'un détail sans importance :

_Vous ne portez plus cette broche.

_Quoi ?

Il sourit à sa stupéfaction et continua en ignorant sa question :

_La croix, oui, mais pas la broche, le papillon en ivoire. Pourquoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que…

_Elle était trop voyante pour une enfant, mais elle vous irait à merveille aujourd'hui.

Il la vit déglutir difficilement alors qu'elle tentait de traiter l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Non seulement il se souvenait, mais pas le moindre détail ne lui avait échappé. Finalement, elle ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet, se contentant de répondre dans un soupir :

_J'ai dû la vendre à la mort de mon père. Elle valait une petite fortune, contrairement à la croix.

_Je suis désolé, prononça-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant à le prendre au sérieux, comme toujours. Finalement, elle lui accorda un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, et il quitta son bureau sur un dernier regard compatissant. Il savait le mal que des souvenirs, heureux ou non, pouvaient provoquer, et il ne pouvait que lui assurer son soutien, sans trop insister, au risque de la voir se refermer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son canapé, résigné face à la perspective d'une journée ennuyeuse, une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit et il changea de direction, s'arrêtant à hauteur de Van Pelt pour annoncer :

_J'ai besoin d'un service. J'ai quelque chose à retrouver.

* * *

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sonner. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, son frère avait au moins eu le bon goût de ne pas tenter de lui faire la surprise, et elle redoutait cet instant depuis des semaines. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grands rassemblements et elle était contre l'idée de cette fête depuis le début, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ce qui restait de sa famille avait décidé que les trente-cinq ans était un cap à ne pas franchir en toute discrétion. Elle finit par pousser le bouton. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler sa belle-sœur, souriante et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle fut assaillie par une musique joyeuse et des bruits de conversation. La femme de son frère la serra dans ses bras avant d'annoncer aux invités :

_La reine de la fête est arrivée !

Elle fut accueillie par des cris de joie et des accolades, et elle joua son rôle à la perfection pendant quelques heures, remerciant les personnes présentes et affichant un sourire convaincant alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une soirée tranquille chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout, ils pensaient lui faire plaisir.

Quand arriva le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, instant qu'elle redoutait plus que tout, son frère s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une petite boîte en bois en expliquant, l'air perplexe :

_J'ai reçu ça il y a quelques jours avec une note me disant de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dedans ni de qui ça vient. Je te la donne en premier parce qu'on crève tous de curiosité, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la boîte d'un geste hésitant. La pessimiste en elle se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague ou de quelque chose de pire, mais la curiosité fut plus forte que la suspicion et elle souleva le couvercle. La vision qui l'accueillit alors lui fit porter la main à sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot reconnaissant.

Délicatement posé sur le velours noir, un papillon d'ivoire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux décennies.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
